


Jim Halpert whump

by hxlpertss



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hospital, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Halpert sick, Jim-centric, Roy beats up Jim, Sick Character, car crash, concussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxlpertss/pseuds/hxlpertss
Summary: Couple of one shots (whump) of Jim Halpert. If you have any ideas feel free to write them in the comments!
Relationships: Pam Beesly & Jim Halpert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Jim‘s sick

Hey! There are not many Jim whump fanfictions and i thought i should change that.   
If you have any suggestions, feel free to write them in the comments and i‘ll write it. I don‘t know how often i‘ll upload but i try one chapter per week!   
Enjoy reading!

1\. Jim‘s sick

„Yeah that‘s right. So can i put you down for 50 reams?“ Jim asks sitting at his desk holding the phone to his ear and staring intently at his computer. 

Jim: „Selling paper is a great business. Imagine the face of the customers when they receive 50 reams of paper. It's a great feeling when you know you've got somebody... hehehecheww!! I'm sorry, I'm not feeling very well.“

„Who just sneezed?“ asked Dwight scanning the room.   
„I think it was Jim.“ Andy said, pointing at the conference room Jim was in.

„If you're sick, go home," Dwight said in a stern voice as he examined him for more signs of illness.   
Jim rolled his eyes and shook his head at how overdramatic his co-worker was.  
Uncomfortably he hit his hands to his pounding head and he was in much more pain than before. 

"Can you please go away now. You're scary when you look at me like that?" mumbled Jim and went back to his desk, shaking his head.   
Though he would never admit it, but Dwight was right he wasn't feeling well. Everything had started with his hot head and his stabbing headache that woke him up way to early.  
It hasn't gotten any better since then.

He would love to go home and lie down, but he needed the money, but the main reason why he decided to go to work was because of Pam. He loves staring at her beautiful face.   
And since they started dating he can hardly take his eyes off her.   
"Hachhew!" he sneezed again and rubbed his head that seemed to explode. His throat was on fire and his stomach rolled over several times. It was awful!

Dwight: "I got nothing against sick people. Just the ones sitting next to me called Jim Halpert.“

Michael: "We have a strict no sick at work rule. It was established after Kevin threw up all over his desk because he had food poisoning. So yes, Jim should go home."

"So Jim, I heard you were sick," Michael said coming out of his office and looking at the younger man.   
"Did Dwight tell you that?" Jim asked, bored, and returned to his documents.   
"No, he didn't." Michael said indignantly and just a few seconds later confessed: "Yes, he did. What's the big deal? Go home and get some sleep." 

„I am... hehehev... hestxxh!"  
„Bless you!“ Pam said.   
„Jim go home or you're fired," Dwight said and started packing up Jim's stuff.  
„You can‘t fire me!“  
„Michael!“   
„Jim go home or i have to fire you!“ Michael repeated what Dwight threatened Jim a few seconds earlier.

Defeated Jim gathered his things and headed towards Pam, who was holding his coat.  
„Hescheww!!“  
„Bless you again.“ Pam said and kissed Jim on the forehead.   
„I'll get you Tylenol when I get out of here." she said and helped him into his jacket.  
He shot Pam a smirk as he grabbed a couple of tissues. 

„You won‘t be missed!“ Dwight yelled after him


	2. Jim has a car accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is in a car crash and Pam is worried.

The temperatures in Scranton rise to minus temperatures night after night.   
In the past, his parents had always advised him to dress warmly when the temperature was below zero and to stay at home if possible. But today he had to work and was obliged to go out into the cold weather.

Maybe he overindulged last night and watched TV until after midnight because he drank way too much coffe, which meant he woke up late and had to rush to get to work on time. 

It was raining when he stepped outside in the rain and cursed himself because he had forgotten his jacket. 

He drove to work when his phone rang, with one hand on the wheel he answered his cellphone. Yes he knew not to do that but when Pam calls him he can't help but answer the phone.   
"Pam?" he asked.  
"Jim? Where are you?“  
Pam sounded pretty upset.  
"Your meeting with this client, what was his name McNeal?"   
"Oh, shit!" cursed Jim and stepped on the gas pedal harder. In front of him, a traffic light turned from orange to red, but he accelerated even more to get through the traffic light in time. He didn't want to go wrong with this customer, he was the founder of a small but very successful start-up company and Jim had made an appointment with him a few days ago.

Suddenly everything happened very quickly. Jim tried to push on the brakes just in time, but a car crashed into him. The car spun and his head hit the steering wheel hard.   
From one second to the next, his eyes went black. The last thing he noticed was Pam asking on the phone what was going on.

Pam: "I heard a bang and then nothing. I spent the last ten minutes trying to reach him. Jim's client is getting imp-  
Ah Jim calls!   
Hey honey? Are you okay?  
... Who are you? ...What? Is he okay? ...Oh my god!... Yes I'll be right there!...   
I'm sorry... I..."

"Michael!" yelled Pam as she stormed into her boss' office with tears in her eyes.   
In a sobbing voice she said, "Jim's been in a car accident. Can you go with me and hold my hand?“ 

„I just don't want to be alone right now." she mumbled and dropped a few tears.   
„Of course, Pammy!“

When Pam entered Jim's hospital room she thought for a moment she would faint - if Michael hadn't held her - Jim looked terrible.   
A bandage was wrapped around his entire head and there was dried blood on the edges. His right leg was plastered from ankle to knee, well padded on some cushions. 

'He is only unconscious. Let's get him back to consciousness for a few hours,' Pam kept remembering the words of the nice nurse with the hard to pronounce name.   
„Come here!“ Michael said and opened his arms for a big hug.   
The two stood there for a few minutes just like that.   
Pam let her tears run free and even Michael was about to lose a few tears. 

All day long she stayed with him and did not leave him for a second.

Pam: "It's just that. I just want to be here when he wakes up! Do you understand that? I... I know everybody said everything is gonna be okay, but what if it's not? Even if it looks good, it could always get worse. Could it?"

Jim had absolutely no idea where he was.   
Everything was blurry. He was sore all over and all he could see was the bright lights shining over him.   
He blinked, trying to force his eyes to adjust the lights.   
They didn’t.   
What had happened?  
He remembered driving to work and then nothing.   
He only remembered a warm voice who told him that he‘s gonna be alright. 

Pam was completely speechless as she felt Jim‘s hand clutch around her wrist.   
She screamed out a quiet cry of joy and gave Jim a little kiss on the uninjured cheek.

„Everything is gonna be fine.“ 

He remembered her voice. It‘s Pam!   
Jim wanted to slowly bring himself into a sitting position and relatively quickly he felt a sharp pain in his chest and his right leg.  
„It‘s okay.“ Pam tried to calm him down.   
„You‘re in the hospital. Just lay back down okay?“   
Jim rubbed his forehead, trying to force his eyes to focus.   
„What happened? U okay?“ 

Pam smiled. He was the one who was seriously injured in the hospital and he only cared about her. 

„You were in a car accident.“ 

Silence surrounded the two before Pam started talking again.  
„You have a concussion, a broken leg and a few broken ribs. But you‘re gonna be okay. I promise!“   
Jim smiled.   
„I love you!“ he whispered and slowly fell back asleep.   
„Love you too!“ she whispered.   
„I‘m so glad you‘re fine.“


	3. Jim beat up by Roy

Pam stared at the back of Jim‘s head while he typed something on his Computer.   
She started to read the back of his head, she knew when he was angry, stressed or happy. Despite everything, she hated it. She wanted to see Jim's facial expressions again, his funny looks and the bored look he gave her when he was bored.

She loved him so incredibly and that he was now with someone else almost killed her.

"Pammy..." Roy came up on Pam's reception desk.

„I gotta talk to you, babe.“ Roy slurred, falling back into his old endearment for Pam.   
He was speaking so loud, too loud.   
Pam knew without looking that everyone in the office was watching them, even Michael came out from his office.   
„Roy, you have to go.“ she mumbled, she didn't want to draw all the attention to herself and Roy.  
„No. Pam i want answers!“ he shouted.   
„We were together 10 fucking years. Why Pam why?“ he started to cry.   
„You‘re drunk go home.“   
To be honest she was glad that she wasn‘t alone, because sometimes when he‘s drunk he got nasty.

„Did you cheat on me? Did you fucking cheat on me?“ he balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw.  
„No Roy! I didn’t cheat on you.“ Pam could feel her eyes welling up with tears.   
She looked at Jim.   
He looked back with so much pain in his eyes, a hint of anger and protectiveness and maybe even more. Maybe she was imagining the look on his face - it was all so confusing.

She quickly tore her eyes from his, looking back at Roy.   
He had seen.   
Her heart beats faster.   
She hoped he would calm down quickly and nobody get hurt, she knew Roy and whenever he got angry he became more violent.

„Halpert, i fucking knew it.“ 

„I trusted you, man.“ his voice was low and dangerous.   
Jim got scared and tried to calm the situation down.   
"Nothing happened," he raised his hands and tried to calm him down.

„You called off the wedding for him, didn’t you.“ he screamed, accusing Pam.

„No.“ she screamed. „We‘re just friends.“  
She was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe all this was happening.

And then he turned back to Jim.

Pam‘s heart almost stopped. 

„I‘m gonna kill you, Halpert.“ 

Everyone else was quiet not wanted to attract attention to themselves. 

Jim got up from his seat so quickly that it was knocked backwards, clattering against the floor. 

„Come on Roy. Calm down okay. Please.“ he begged him. 

„Roy. Hey look at me.“ she screamed and drew all the attention to her.  
„Jim and i are friends. Nothing happened.“ 

Nobody in the office believes it. 

Suddenly, Roy hit Jim and his head fell on the desk with a loud bang. Pam couldn't help herself, she let out a little scream.  
Jim got up slowly and wiped some blood from his forehead.  
Roy was getting ready for another shot, which Jim was able to block.

Most people shrank away from the fight, unsure what to do. Except for Dwight, he went to get his mace.

Roy‘s second punch managed to clip Jim‘s cheekbone, but Jim managed to punch back. He hit him hard in the stomach and he fell to the ground, surprisingly. 

Dwight had finally found his pepper spray and sprayed it wildly into the room. Everyone began to cover their faces and Dwight called security who took Roy away and then handed him over to the police.

Jim fell to the ground like an empty sack of oat, shortly after the pepper attack, he grabbed his cheekbones and wiped a little blood off, there was so much blood he got really sick.  
Jim whimpered, he couldn't stand the blinding pain anymore.   
Everything hurt.   
He closed his eyes just to give his aching head a little rest.

"Jim?" Pam asked quietly. "Do you need help getting up? Dwight and I will drive you to the hospital."

"It's so bright. My head hurts," he murmured and held his head, protecting it from the blinding lights.

"I'm really sorry, babe, but you have to go to the hospital."

With the help of Dwight and Pam he got up unsteadily and was about to collapse again. Michael standing right next to him just managed to catch the bigger man.

Pam and Dwight supported him and helped him into the car.

In the emergency room Pam filled out the forms for Jim while Dwight tried to keep Jim conscious.   
His condition had even worsened, he had a headache and he had vomited several times in the parking lot.  
The doctors brought him in for several X-rays and CT scans, although it was already clear that he had a concussion.

"I'm so sorry that Roy hurt you so bad," she said softly and ran her hands through his messy hair. Jim smiled and replied several times that he could not hold it against her.   
A little later a doctor came to fix his broken nose and cheekbone.

"He'll have to stay here for a night or two. We want to check his concussion." The doctor took a short break to look something up in her folder.   
"He also has a broken nose and cheekbones, so for now you will only have liquid food for a couple of weeks" with these words the nurse said goodbye, she will come back later to check that he is all right.

"You can leave if you want to," Jim said, making a painful movement that made him whimper.

"I'm not going anywhere until you get well, Halpert.“


	5. Jim and the snowball war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode has real potential, so here it is!

Jim had no idea what he was getting into when Dwight invited him to a snowball fight.   
Dwight had been dreaming for half an eternity of a revenge on Jim, who had been terrorizing him for years, but unfortunately it didn't work out the way he wanted it to.

Shortly after Dwight let out his loud battle cry and stormed back into the building through the back door, he didn't notice Jim not getting up again but lying motionless on the floor.

When Jim regained consciousness after a good hour, he initially had difficulty remembering where he was and what had happened, waking up with a blinding pain in his head. His whole body was shivering, his suit was completely wet and his head was about to explode. He grabbed his aching nose and discovered some dried blood. In pain, he stood up and staggered through the back door back to his office, hoping the building would get a little warmer.  
He felt absolutely terrible, just before throwing up and also just before fainting because of his aching head

He was completely lost. How the hell did he get out here and why? What the hell had happened and how long had he been lying in the snow?

When Jim arrived on the floor and went into the office, nobody seemed to notice him at first, everyone was busy with something.   
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dwight started throwing snowballs at him and his already wet suit and got even wetter.  
For the second time that day he collided with the ground and seemed to make no effort to get up again.   
Pam hurried to him and tried to help Jim up.

„Jim, what happened to you? I haven't seen you in over an hour and you're shaking." She rubbed his arms and tried to give him at least a little warmth.   
"I... I don't know. Everything is so blurry and my head hurts." he mumbled confused and sat down on his office chair.   
Weakly, Jim took Pam's hands off his shoulders and rose again, another wave of nausea overcame him, worse than before.

"Jim what's wrong?" Pam was now really worried and was about to call an ambulance.   
"Jim, you're scaring me?"   
Jim ignored Pam's worried exclamations and ran to the toilet to throw up.   
Pam stopped at his seat in confusion and after a few seconds she went after her boyfriend.   
"Jim, honey?" Pam went to the toilet and ignored that it was actually only for men.   
She found Jim bent over a toilet and made horrible choking sounds.

"Honey, what happened? Why are you trembling so much?" she asked anxiously, she put her hands lovingly on his back and went in gentle circles, looking at him with great concern in her eyes.   
"I... I don't know." Jim looked at Pam confused, why did her hands feel like fire burning his skin. Her hands were so warm.   
"I was lying on the floor outside on the ground having no idea how I got there." his voice crackled in confusion and despair.  
If Pam wasn't worried before, she is now. Without hesitation Pam got her coat and came back to Jim who hadn't moved an inch since Pam left.   
"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital," she said worriedly, touching his arm to pull him up.  
„I don't need to go to a hospital." a new wave of nausea and dizziness hit him, which he refused to admit to.   
"You were unconscious, Jim. It's been over an hour since I last saw you, you've got dried blood under your nose and the way you're looking at me is so confused and... you threw up, come on." she begged and kept pulling his hand to get him to go.  
„I'm fine, nothing aspirin and Tylenol can't cure." Jim clung on tight to the toilet before pulling himself up with a groan, his stomach rumbling and he had to bend over the toilet immediately to throw up again.   
He suddenly felt so hot, despite his soaking wet jacket and shirt.   
Jim put his now burning skin against the cool toilet seat and was gone from one second to the other.

Pam noticed this and she couldn't help but scream for help, she was just overwhelmed with this situation and she was very worried about her husband. At that moment Dwight went into the bathroom followed by Michael and Oscar.   
They all looked worried, Pam could tell from their faces but Dwight didn't seem to be sure if this was another one of Jim's pranks.   
But when Jim threw up again, he also understood the seriousness of the situation and ordered Oscar to call an ambulance.

"Wow, Jim, that's disgusting." Michael couldn't help but look away from him.   
"Why didn't you tell me Jim was unconscious?" Pam accused Dwight, she was visibly disturbed.   
"I did not know. I'm sorry." Dwight looked a little embarrassed to the ground.   
"Can someone help me wake up Jim," asked Pam who had forgotten that her husband was still unconscious by the edge of the toilet seat.   
Dwight ran to the nearby faucets to hose him down and it worked quickly.   
The cold water burned like fire on his skin, hadn't he been so warm a few seconds ago? It was all so confusing.   
Jim had given up the fight long before.  
„Why can't I sleep?" Jim looked at Pam out of the corner of his eye and noticed her worried look and rising despair.   
Only minutes later Jim was taken by ambulance to the nearby hospital with Pam, Michael and Dwight in tow.  
Just a few minutes later, when a nurse came to assign a room to Jim. After a brief inspection, during which Pam had not left his side, the doctor said it was not necessary to keep Jim here as he only had a mild concussion and a hypothermia.  
He was given dry clothes and wrapped in a warm blanket.  
Jim was released immediately afterwards and Pam was told to wake Jim up every few hours to check on his concussion.   
Michael drove everyone home. He felt obliged to help his little family.  
He looked thoughtfully out of the window not in the mood to talk. Dwight also watched the hustle and bustle outside on Scranton's streets and Jim had fallen asleep on Pam's shoulder. Pam stroked his disheveled hair lovingly and gave him a kiss on his burning forehead.

When the two of them finally arrived home and Pam put Jim to bed immediately, she slowly started to relax. She just had to remember to wake him up after an hour.   
When they were lying in bed together and Jim was about to fall asleep he whispered into his blanket quite unintelligibly:   
"Never again will I see a snowball fight.“


End file.
